Drinking Buddies, Drunk Lovers
by Kalorii
Summary: Everyone knows that alcohol and Allen don't mix but what happens when one very crafty Bookman's apprentice tries to correct that? 5 chapters created for the 5 Drunkfics LiveJournal community [RabiAllen]
1. Loosen Up

**Summary:** Rabi's got just the cure to make his job-focused friend loosen up.**  
Author's notes:** For the first prompt, "Tipsy"

* * *

After a particularly difficult mission, it wasn't unusual for the Black Order's headquarters to become as rowdy as a modern day frat house. This time, they all had more than enough of an excuse to simply get drunk for nearly a year. But there was always at least two that sat out of the festivities, both of them having their own excuses as to why. None would dare bother Kanda Yuu, but Rabi wasn't about to let Allen Walker off without a fight this time.

He'd invited the younger Exorcist to at least join him to talk. Clearly, the thought of ulterior motives never crossed the boy's mind as he eagerly joined his friend in the book-cluttered room. It wasn't exactly the first time he'd been there but he was always amazed at how much clutter could be created in such a small space. Especially now, considering how little time they had spent there in the past few weeks.

The white-haired teen sat heavily on the couch, not really paying much mind to the alcohol on the table, sitting on the opposite side and away from it. He reclined on the seat then looked over at the redhead. "It's been a while since we've gone this long without a mission."

Making a small sound of amusement, Rabi sat on the couch beside his guest. "One of these days, you'll realize there's more to life than missions and death wishes, beansprout," he said with a light chuckle, grabbing the glass of wine he'd been drinking earlier and holding it out. "Want some?"

"No, thank you," Allen declined politely but unable to hide the look of disgust as he did. "I know that there's more to life but I'm an Exorcist. I can't help but feel a little useless when I'm not out hunting."

With a smirk, Rabi drained his glass and set it aside. "What you need is a hobby. I'm sure there are other things you like to do, yeah?" But all he got in response to that was a confused look and a light head shake. "You need to get out more, Allen," Rabi muttered, getting up and going over to the desk in behind them. It was usually buried in books but seemed to have been cleared off to make way for drinks of all kinds.

"I don't have time to think about other things when people depend on me being there." He turned in his seat to face his friend, his lips curved into a strange smile. "I didn't think it was a bad thing to be focused on your job and duty."

Rabi kept quiet after hearing that, though he did sigh dramatically, pouring out another drink for himself. "It's one thing to be dedicated to your job and quite another to be sixteen and dedicated to your job, beansprout." He looked over at Allen with the smile that always seemed to win points with everyone, which then morphed into a more mischievous one as the young Exorcist turned around again.

"My age has nothing to do with it," the white-haired teen griped, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't have the time and I just can't risk it." As he finished his thought, he blinked as a glass was thrust under his nose, taking it before looking over at Rabi. "It's not like you've got a hobby or anything. I don't think drinking in off-hours counts as one, either."

Using his amusement as a cover, the redhead smirked as his friend took a sip of the drink he'd been given. Before he could comment about the taste, Rabi patted the boy's back with a joyful grin. "You also need to loosen up! It might look like I do nothing but reading is my hobby. I'm just lucky that a lot of my job is also something I like."

Frowning and looking suspiciously at his supposed glass of water, Allen looked off to the side at the Bookman-in-training. "Well, maybe it's the same for me. I like being an Exorcist." Despite not really being assured of the purity of the drink he held, he took another long draw of it. "I think this water's been out for too long."

"Oh, sorry about that," Rabi said, though his voice didn't carry any weight as an apology. Instead, he grinned and pulled a pitcher off the table beside him. "Want some more?"

Hesitating a moment, Allen held his glass out for a refill. "Besides, I have my own reasons." Not even waiting for any questions on what he'd just said, he drained his glass in one go, holding it out for yet another refill immediately after. "You like what you like and I like what I like."

Completely amused now by the fact that his young friend was already getting tipsy, he filled the glass once more then put the pitcher aside. "I guess I was wrong, then. Still a little strange to see someone so young already so focused in their work, though."

Allen let out a short, sharp laugh and emptied his glass again, jabbing it toward Rabi for yet more of the drink that had captured his fancy. But when the vessel was taken from him instead, he looked over at the redhead with an over-exaggerated scowl. "What did you do that for? I wanted more."

"That's enough for tonight, yeah? It's bad to drink too much at once," Rabi chuckled, starting to feel the effects of his own alcohol consumption. Pushing himself off the couch with considerable effort, he watched as Allen tipped over to where the redhead was once sitting, curling up on the cushions to fall asleep. "Are you planning on sleeping here, now?"

Since that seemed like he wanted to do, Rabi grabbed a spare blanket and draped it over his friend. As he looked at the youthful face which seemed more so considering the light flush on his cheeks, he couldn't help but smile, squatting down to brush a few stray locks of hair to one side. Sure, Rabi felt a bit guilty for tricking him into drinking alcohol but the boy worked too hard for his own good.

Looking around warily, he leaned forward to kiss the red pentacle on Allen's forehead. "Goodnight, beansprout," he whispered before getting up to go to his own bed.

If he had lingered a moment longer, he would have heard a muttered reply of "goodnight, Rabi" and saw the content smile on his friend's lips.


	2. Hesitations or Not?

**Summary:** Getting Allen used to drinking alcohol was the first step. Unfortunately - or is that "fortunately"? - it can lead to other things that one may or may not regret...**  
Author's notes:** Sorry it took so long to write this. D; I'm always a bit hesitant when it comes to writing smutfics of any sort. Granted, this one isn't that descriptive... For the second prompt of the challenge: Drunk

* * *

How did it end up like this? As far as Rabi could recall at the moment, one minute they were drinking and the next they were on Allen's bed, kissing like it was going out of style.

Still partially aware of what he was doing, the redhead fought with himself over desire and morality. Sure, he wanted this more than anything and it was with someone he'd wanted to be with for a while now. But, even if he weren't entirely intoxicated, they were both drunk. Their first time shouldn't be like this, at least that's what his lust-addled mind was telling him. Another nip to his ear corrected whatever inhibitions he had.

"Rabi..." Allen groaned as the older Exorcist's hands brushed over his skin and tipped his head back to let Rabi attack his throat with kisses. The white-haired teen seemed to want it as much as he did so why did it still feel like he shouldn't be doing this?

Oh, right. The whole "Bookman" thing. 'Sorry, gramps. I actually have a heart no matter how many times you kick me in the head,' he thought to himself bitterly, shoving the ideas out of his mind as he ran his thumb down the curse mark on Allen's cheek.

They'd only had a few drinks. Maybe the younger Exorcist wasn't as drunk as Rabi thought he was. It was a moot point, however, as they got further and further into it, hands groping, playing and exploring over every inch of their bodies. Both of them seemed hesitant to move beyond this despite how horny they'd gotten, or perhaps it was because they were fully aware of what they were doing and didn't know if either one of them wanted it.

It ended up as most drunken encounters happen to end. Their sweat-slicked bodies moved in tandem, voices raised in a symphony of lust-filled groans. The breathy pleas for more could hardly go unheeded by the redhead, treating the white-haired teen beneath him as gently as he could given the circumstances. It culminated in one triumphant cry of ecstasy from Allen before he collapsed in a heap on the bed, panting for breath and grinning like a contented fool.

Rabi fell off to one side and put an arm around Allen as he curled up next to him. Regrets could be thought over later, so long as he lived to wake up to them. Who knew what the young Exorcist would do when he woke up the next morning beside the redhead.

Weariness stole these thoughts from his mind as he heard the steady breathing of his companion. Uttering a "goodnight" to him, Rabi closed his eye and fell into a restless sleep, filled with rabid pandas and steamed beansprouts.


	3. Not Quite Painful Awakening

**Summary:** Allen is the first to awake and to reflect on what had happened the night before.**  
Author's notes:** For the third prompt, "Forget".

* * *

Allen blinked groggily as the small sliver of sunshine hit his eyes, quickly becoming aware of the fact he was sleeping on another body. Immediately he thought the worst but realized that the person was still breathing shallowly, lost in the realm of sleep still. His silver eyes slowly wandered over the bare skin of his human pillow's chest, looking further up until he saw the unmistakable fiery red hair and the eye patch belonging to Rabi.

The white-haired teen sighed as he took stock of the situation which didn't take long considering both of them were undressed. It came back to him in small flashes; the crazy drinking game they had decided to play with a powerful blend of alcohol and the subsequent romp in bed. The latter memories brought a grin to Allen's lips as he looked over at his bedmate again. If he had ended up with anyone else, he would have felt regret.

Everyone was fooled by the young Exorcist's song and dance, and sometimes he almost believed it himself. Chaste and innocent to the point of being ridiculous, Allen enjoyed remaining aloof when it came to relationships. But there was one who always managed to throw him off guard and that was the redhead who now lay beside him. It was his humour and the obvious fact that, despite being a Bookman's apprentice, he still seemed to care for everyone around him.

As weary as he still was, his racing mind wouldn't allow for sleep again. In the end, it didn't matter how he felt about Rabi but how Rabi felt about him. Allen was quite happy with what had happened, even though he would have liked for the both of them to have been sure about it. There was a lot more wrong with this whole situation but that was the one thing that bothered him the most. Even if his heart was telling him that it would be all right, he wasn't so sure.

One thing he knew for certain was that he didn't want to just ignore this and forget about it. Even if it were something done while under the influence of extremely powerful alcohol, a part of him had wanted this. Maybe not in this particular way but at least something like it. He rolled his eyes, realizing quickly he didn't know what he meant and glad that he didn't have to try and explain this at the moment to the redhead.

Yawning and rubbing his eyes groggily, Allen searched for the clock in the small room of his, finding it and groaning as he realized the time. It was just after dawn and far too early to start working through this. The most he could hope for would be a quiet awakening at a better time and when he didn't have a headache. He lay back down, cuddling close to Rabi and trying to hide his face away from the sunlight daring to poke through the window.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep once more, his troubles plaguing his dreams. Whatever awaited him upon awaking the next time he wasn't sure, but visions of rabid rabbits which wielded insanely large mallets did nothing to soothe his fears.


	4. Morning, Sunshine

**Summary:** The morning after from Rabi's perspective.**  
Author's notes:** For the fifth prompt, "Mistakes". I wanted to write them in order but the idea I got in mind forced me to write them out of order..

* * *

The bed was so much more comfortable with someone else in it. It made things so much more pleasant to wake up to, even though Rabi had a bit of a headache from his hangover. He opened his eye and looked down at the white-haired teen resting on his chest, looking peaceful and serene. The redhead idly wondered if that would all change when he woke up but then decided it didn't matter.

He didn't move much, deciding instead to take the risk of gently running his fingers in the expanse of soft, white hair on Allen's head. He'd dreamt of this for so long and yet he couldn't quite say that the circumstances were perfect. For one, they'd been drunk and for another, he wasn't really sure that Allen had even wanted to be near him like this. The calm face his bedmate wore now disarmed him, making him nearly think that everything was fine when he knew in his heart that it most certainly was not.

A heavy sigh escaped Rabi's lips as he tore his eye away from the young Exorcist and looked up at the ceiling. His fear kept his idea of waking Allen up at bay, not wanting to face the possibly vicious music just yet. It was a false peace, he knew that, but it was better than being rejected in the worst way possible. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed once more, knowing that this would either be a huge mistake or the best thing to ever happen to him.

With his mind wandering in several different directions, it was hard to focus on what would be worse. He doubted Allen would tell anyone about their encounter if he wasn't happy about it and, even if he were, they would still have to keep quiet. At least, until they were sure that it was something they knew would last longer than a month or two. In the end, it would cost them everything that they had and he knew that. Rabi couldn't be a Bookman if it were found out that he loved someone and both were violating the church's will against two men being together. That knowledge alone would assure them that they couldn't be Exorcists, either.

Slowly, Allen began to awaken. Rabi heard him take a sharp intake of breath and then yawn loudly, the redhead wishing that his friend hadn't snuggled against him while he stretched. The action just made the situation even more nerve wracking. Would it be a calm and collected Allen that greeted him or would he face a swift death at the left hand of the one he cared so much for? Steeling himself for whatever it might be, Rabi took a breath in, catching the young Exorcist's attention as he did so. Ignoring the pressing thought in his head that even speaking up was a mistake he'd pay dearly for, he flashed Allen a grin.

"'Morning, sunshine. Sleep well?"

Nothing could have prepared him for the answer to that simple question...


	5. Bottom of the Glass

**Summary:** The not so dramatic conclusion. Change doesn't always have to be something difficult. Sometimes, it's the one thing you want the most.**  
Author's notes:** For the fourth prompt, "Confessions".

* * *

"'Morning, sunshine. Sleep well?"

Allen smiled lightly at this greeting, giving his friend a tiny nod in response. "I did." He turned over onto his stomach, keeping close to Rabi as he looked at him with a lazy but soft expression on his face. "I think we have a lot to talk about, don't we? It's not every day that I wake up with someone in my bed."

"Hey, I don't either," Rabi muttered with a nervous grin. He wanted nothing more than to reach down and run his hand through that white hair. Allen was addicting to him, like a walking drug he couldn't get enough of. His eyes, his hair, the feel of his skin brushing against his; everything just made the redhead want him more. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forceful. I mean, I know that I didn't exactly throw you down on the bed but I did bring you over to it. And then kissed you and coerced you into it."

To Rabi's surprise, the white-haired Exorcist merely shook his head slowly and gave him a sly grin. "I wasn't completely out of it, you know," he said, bringing up his left hand to gently trace patterns on the redhead's chest. "I have a confession to make." His silver eyes peered up at the object of his affections, seeing an anxious look that spoke volumes. He was worried that he'd end up getting told that it was a mistake, that they should forget about it. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Allen forced himself to go on. "I wanted it. That's why I didn't stop you."

Upon hearing this, the lone emerald eye Rabi had fixed on his bedmate widened. "You did?" he asked dumbly. He couldn't believe his ears. Maybe he was still asleep and just dreaming this whole thing. A darker thought crossed his mind and he felt his stomach sinking. "You wanted an excuse to experiment."

A pinch was the response to that question, Allen smirking at the small yelp and the pouting expression on his friend's face. "Just a bit but that's not why I gave in. You're a Bookman's apprentice, right? I'm sure you can figure it out." But before he had time to even try to piece together the puzzle, the young Exorcist had pulled himself up closer, using his hands to prop himself up and hover over the redhead's face. "I love you, Rabi. I wouldn't have experimented with anyone other than you."

Rabi really thought that he was dreaming by now, but that pinch from earlier still stung and everything else was far too real. He reached up hesitantly to put a hand on Allen's cheek, tracing the curse mark there with his thumb. It was the white-haired teen's turn to look anxious now, waiting for an answer to what he'd just said. Rabi finally managed to smirk lightly and pulled Allen down to kiss the pentacle on his forehead. "I love you, too, Allen," he whispered against his lover's skin.

A knock came at the door and the two leapt apart, hearing the muffled voice of Linalee calling Allen down for breakfast. When they heard her retreating footsteps, they both looked at one another with matching worried looks. Things between them would change visibly to themselves but their outward appearance couldn't change. Patience was a virtue in this case, taking their time, getting to know one another more intimately than before.

Breaking their eye contact, Rabi swung his legs off to the side of the bed, grabbing his pants and pulling them on. He went slowly over to the desk and grabbed the bottle of what they'd drank the night before along with their two glasses, bringing them back over to the bed. "Then here's to beautiful friendships and an even more beautiful relationship," he said, pouring the drink and handing one glass to the young Exorcist, holding his own out.

Taking the glass warily, as if it would get them both into far more trouble just by being there, Allen smiled lightly then clinked his glass against his lover's, drinking it all in one gulp then turning the glass over in his hand. "I could get used to this."

"I'm not going to have to get you drunk just to get you into bed again, am I?" Rabi smirked and leaned forward, taking the glass from the white-haired teen's hand, putting all of it to one side. "It's no fun waking up after it with a headache, yeah?"

Allen closed the gap between them, pressing his soft lips to his lover's with a small grin. "It's time for breakfast," he muttered thickly as he broke off the kiss. "We should get down there before they come looking for us."

Giving the young Exorcist a kiss which lingered longer than he intended it to, he nodded, finding his shirt and pulling it on. "I'll go down first then you follow in a bit." He approached the door but before he turned the knob to open it, he looked over to Allen who was getting dressed with his back turned to him. He smiled as he watched him, finding it strange how comfortable both of them were with such a large change to their relationship but maybe things were always clearer at the bottom of an empty drinking glass.


End file.
